Semicircular Phoenix User's Guide: ISA
by Giratina
Summary: "Hello. My name is ISA, and I am your new fully sentient Kingdom Key android. Please take this time to review the user's manual included, which contains lots of useful information for our time together. Thank you!"


_Hello, and welcome to my latest stupid little project. I recently got to reading the 'character manuals' written by user A.D. Williams, and decided that I wanted to try my own version of the same format, this time with the Pre-Nobodies. So here goes my maiden voyage into the wide wide world of character manuals: the ISA._

_- Gira  
_

* * *

Hello, and thank you for purchasing the ISA model Kingdom Key, of the line 'Before the Storm' (other models in this line include LEA, ANSEM, XEHANORT, and EVEN). Your ISA unit is the product of many years of research into the true extent of sentience, and we at Semicircular Phoenix and Flizwhey would like to thank you for your purchase. We would like to request that you read through this user's manual before activating your ISA for the first time, and keep it on hand for later reference. A digital version of this booklet can be found on the Semicircular Phoenix website, as well as a general FAQ and assorted supplies (alternate outfits, ammunition packs, etc.) Once again, we would like to thank you for purchasing the ISA Kingdom Key, and hope that you enjoy.

**YOUR MODEL COMES WITH:**

- Full default outfit (pants, shirt, jacket, shoes)

- Astronomical charts

- Punching bag (replacements can be purchased at our website)

**COMMON PERSONALITY SETTINGS:**

- Content/default

- Happy

- Humble

- Acid Tongue (often called "smartmouth" or "snarky")

- Enraged

Upon activating your ISA unit for the first time, he will be in to the default setting, Content. ISA units are typically level-headed in nature, occasional lighthearted quips notwithstanding. They generally play well with others, though particularly sensitive or judgmental units may find their attitude insulting. ISA units are usually rational thinkers and can compose themselves well.

When your ISA is Happy, he will lessen the wit, and loosens up a little in general. Expect ISA units of this setting to be acting more laid-back than they normally would, but the likelihood of ISA surpassing a pleasant Content and into Happy is small.

Humble is a mode which only seems to be activated around ANSEM units and their circle, but may occur if your ISA unit gains enough respect for another unit. Like Happy, ISA will stop being so witty, but he will not act boisterous either; instead, he will look somewhat more businesslike, showing considerable respect to whichever unit or person has caused him to go into this state.

The Acid Tongue mode is a more extreme version of their usual personality, but this time with malicious purposes in mind. Your ISA may run into this mode if he is upset with someone, and will usually respond to all of their words with a snippy comeback. Expect other less mature units to be cawing things like "Oh snap!" and "Would you like some _Burn_ Heal for that?" when his remarks get especially ill-intented.

Enraged is exactly what it sounds like: the ISA has surpassed its usual extent of anger, and is now so mad that it can not form a coherent sentence. If ever this mode should appear, lock your ISA in a secure place and provide it with the punching bag that came with it upon initial purchase. Once you can no longer hear screaming and cursing, then it is safe to slowly allow your ISA back into the rest of the house.

**OTHER COMPATIBLE/INCOMPATIBLE UNITS:**

Your ISA unit will be civil for the most part towards the people he meets. Some units have preset relationships with him, due to the tendencies exhibited by the first units of each line.

LEA: The first ISA and LEA units were good friends, and this has continued into every ISA and LEA unit down the line. It is recommended that you purchase a LEA unit for your ISA, as they work very well together and rarely get lonely (as some lone units may). It should be noted that LEA units have a noticeable sneaky streak, and the generally higher intellect of the ISA units will occasionally form their wispy ideas into full plans. Be wary of scheming.

ANSEM, BRAIG, DILAN, EVEN, AELEUS, IENZO, XEHANORT: The latter six units had all amassed as apprentices under the wings of ANSEM, whose sharp mind and kindly attitude quickly established him as the 'leader' of all the Before the Storm units. Most of the other units held considerable respect for ANSEM, at least, ISA being among those who revered all seven. If your ISA comes in contact with one of these seven units, he will almost always revert into Humble mode.

SQUALL LEONHART/LEON: Your ISA does not seem very inclined toward this sour young unit, and will pull out the Acid Tongue mode a little quicker around him. It is recommended that you do not own these two units at the same time, but if you must, make sure to keep them away from one another, and consider investing in another unit to keep them occupied otherwise. (Perhaps a LEA or YUFFIE?)

**HANDLING AND CARE:**

Your ISA unit is of mature mindset, but he is designed to be only around fifteen, and has not developed all of the skills necessary for living a life independently of you or other units. It is recommended that you teach him how to prepare simple hot meals for himself, since he has never learned and (like most humans) will get tired of sandwiches every single day. Also, most ISA units exhibit an interest in stargazing, so it is recommended that you set up a place in your home where they can set out their charts and stay up far, far past their bedtime. If your housing conditions do not allow this, it is recommended that you try to set up a place for them to do this outside of your home, and supervise for the first few visits. Eventually your ISA should earn the privilege to go out on his own, for the good of his interests and your sleep patterns.

**FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS:**

Q: My ISA unit has recently shown a sudden interest in dogs, and has been asking me repeatedly if I could buy him a puppy if he promises to do all of the caretaking. Will an animal be harmful to my ISA unit?

A: All of our Kingdom Key units are physically more resistant than human beings are, but most of the dangers dogs pose to people also apply to Kingdom Key units. However, they have no other ill effects on any sort of unit. If you feel that your ISA is responsible enough to own a pet, and the other units in your residence have no qualms, then there is no problem with buying a dog for your ISA.

Q: How do ISAs react to SAÏXs? I own SAÏX, and I want to make sure that they will get along before purchasing ISA.

A: The SAÏX model is not a strange occurrence for your ISA. They are aware of one another's existence, and believe that the other one was merely a 'related' design that had little to nothing to do with them. This is not exactly true; the SAÏX unit, and the other units in the 'Organization Thirteen' line, is generally considered a second edition of the ISA unit and its kin in the 'Before the Storm' line. They are generally agreed to be more adult than the Before the Storm units, but both units have their pros and cons.

Q: My ISA unit shows no interest in his starcharts and would rather occupy his time with other things, like bossing people around and buddying up with XEHANORT. Is this harmful to ISA… or XEHANORT?

A: It depends. Your ISA unit appears to be showing traits characteristic of the SAÏX model, and it is recommended that you reference the manual for that unit as well as this one. The SAÏX unit has its own challenges to overcome, so express caution around people or situations which may seriously upset your ISA, lest certain other SAÏX traits come to light. There are many threads on our forums which provide handy tutorials for walking your SAÏX (or ISA) unit through these trying times.

* * *

_And that's that! :D I'll be doing the rest of the Radiant Garden crew eventually, and maybe the Final Fantasy refugees if I feel like it. x3 Comments and reviews, as always, are loved._


End file.
